Shen Gong Wu in Reality
by Gigawolf1
Summary: What the Shen Gong Wu would be used for in real life. Review and choose if it continues or not
1. Mantis Flip Coin

Shen Gong Wu in Reality

Mantis Flip Coin

"This ancient Chinese coin is one of a kind. I guarantee it, and you may have it for a mere dollar."

The flea market was bustling with activity. At one stall stood an old man, who peddled his wares quite openly. However, his stock seemed rather limited, as only a few items were easily seen. Every man he spoke to looked upon them with mild interest, but some were enraptured by his speech. One such man, a coin collector, was drawn to the coin, which seemed almost to speak to him.

"I'll take it, then." The exchange left the buyer one dollar poorer, and gave him what to most would be little more than a fancy paperweight. Once he found the coin had no value whatsoever, he found a much better purpose than a paperweight.

'No more rings on my tables!' thought the man, placing his drink on his new 'coaster'.

Shen Gong Wu: Mantis Flip Coin

Power: Jump and flip 'like a mantis'

Real World Use: Coaster

AN: Tell me if you like this… If you do, I'll go through Shen Gong Wu in the order they were revealed, but be careful; some may just be paperweights


	2. TwoTon Tunic

Shen Gong Wu in Reality

Two-Ton Tunic

"This shirt is quite ancient, but has been cared for over the centuries. It's quite comfortable, but I am willing to part with it for a mere two dollars."

Once more, in the market, the peddler had a customer. This time, his ware was a yellow-brown shirt large enough to cover any size of man. The interested party stared upon the almost mystical shirt. Enraptured, he handed the peddler his money, and took from him the shirt.

He hung it up in his closet that night, and never looked at it again, despite the fact it was incredibly comforting to wear…

Shen Gong Wu: Two-Ton Tunic

Power: Becomes heavy and indestructible armour

Real World Use: Shirt


	3. Eye of Dashi

Shen Gong Wu in Reality

Eye of Dashi

"This wonderful pendant is said to have been worn by kings and emperors of old. For merely three dollars, I shall let your wonderful lady friend have it."

Once more, amidst the stalls were the curious patrons of the stall of the old man. The young couple who eyed the pendant had only started together, but already they were close. The man looked upon his lover, and his mind was committed. "It's nice of you to sell such a valuable thing for so cheap," he said with a smirk. He touched his new purchase tenderly, and as he did, a chill entered him. He hastened to leave the stall, before the old man scared him further.

In their apartment, the string entered the small hole quite easily. "It's beautiful," she said as he placed it around her neck, ensuring that the trinket he had bought lay over her heart, as a symbol of their love. She jolted as it jostled her flesh, and her heart raced. Mere moments later, the bedroom door was slammed shut, and the night was at peace.

The next day, the man returned to the flea market to thank the man he feared. However, the stall was gone, vanished without a trace.

Shen Gong Wu: Eye of Dashi

Power: Unlimited electricity used in lightning blasts. Also makes an uber-battery

Real World Use: Pendant

AN: I have decided that the peddler will stay in one location only long enough to sell the Shen Gong Wu from one episode, and then move on. Hope you still enjoy this


	4. Third Arm Sash

Shen Gong Wu in Reality

Third Arm Sash

"A luxurious silk sash such as this is a rare find indeed, young lady." In a small open market stood a man holding a blue silk sash. A radiant young woman admired this marvel, hoping to make it her own.

"How much do you want for it? Two, three thousand?"

"Four," said the peddler.

"Four thousand it is then!" exclaimed the woman. "I must have it!"

"Actually, I meant four dollars."

Embarrassed, the woman paid the four dollars and took her exquisite new piece. 'Why would a man sell such a wonder for so little?' she wondered.

She took a taxi from the market, since her limousine had broken down just outside, and had been towed while she was wandering. From this taxi, she reached the hotel where she was staying during the filming of her latest movie. 'This will go wonderfully with my wardrobe!' she thought of the sash. And there it lay, unfound until the end of time, in the wardrobe of a famous actress.

Shen Gong Wu: Third Arm Sash

Power: Acts as an extra arm

Real World Use: Sash, Wardrobe Filler


End file.
